Infinity Blade: Rivalries
by Jaycloud7
Summary: Three Deathless. One Worker. Three claims on Sirus's life... Raidriar, The Worker, and somebody else...
1. Chapter 1

**INFINITY BLADE THREE IS OUT! IT COST SEVEN DOLLARS AND I REALLY WANT TO BUY IT! AHHHHHH! I AM SOOOOOOO FREAKING OUT RIGHT NOW BUT IT'S INFINITY BLADE THREEEEE AND WATCH HOW I ACT IF THERE IS AN IB FOUR I LOVE RUN ON SENTENCES NOT! Wow. So yah. And Nega will come in in Chapter 3 or so. If you want him in... R&R! And enjoy. Hopefully. Remember this is fanfic, and I haven't played Infinity Blade III yet. So ithere're is something in there how they got out... Don't tell me. My guess is that Isa or whoever she is will rescue him/themmm... Wait. Agh, never mind.**

**3rd person **

The dungeon was dark and cold. Sirus shivered. How must have the Worker felt? What was he doing right now? Right now he was staring right at Raidriar. His strongest enemy. The Worker most likely wanted them to just keep fighting each other until they died. Would they be reborn outside of this prison? He hoped so. His breath caught when the God King stirred. A groan wafted up to his ears, a sharp breath. Raidriar struggled to his feet, and noticed Sirus glaring at him. Both Deathless acted immediately. Drawing their sword/shield/dual/heavy (A/N: that was pointless. Lawl. Don't comment.) weapon, they ran at each other. Sparks flew. Yells pierced the chilling air. But one sound rose above the rest.

Somewhere else (note: none of this is in the game.)

Power. Rage. Darkness. This is what I am. This is what I'm meant to be. This is what I will always be. But under all that, lies a yearning for revenge. Against Sirus. He left me to die in his shadow. But I live. I live on. Waiting for the chance to strike. I smiled faintly, staring at the horizon. Soon I shall have the opportunity to kill him. And it will be_ very soon. It is inevitable, Sirus. Fight if you want, it won't get you anywhere. _

**Yeah... Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I really, really hate writers block. his name is Phil. Say hi, Phil!_**** Soo, I have no ideas. AHHHHHHHHHHH Sorry. Blame Phil. D:**


	3. Chapter 3

**I made an outline and will be posting weekly or biweekly.**

**3rd person**

Along with the clang of metal, another sound vibrated throughout the dungeon. It was a cold, cruel sound, and it sent a chill down both of the fighter's backs. Was it just imaginary? Or was it real? As both Deathless paused for a split second, a voice whispered at them, (?) a familiar one... To Raidriar, at least. "Well children, don't fight. Perhaps we can worki his out, hmm?" The God King was frozen, a statue, as he heard that. There was a heavy thud behind them, accompanied by several slightly lighter thuds. The footsteps grew nearer, seeming to come from all sides. The first one came into view. Siris twisted around, searching for the attackers. The footsteps faded away, leaving the prison soundless. Raidriar gasped and dropped his weapons, holding his head and kneeling on the ground. "Not you... NOT YOU AGAIN!"

Siris was stuck with a decision. He could kill Raidriar now, but right now he needed to know who he was talking about. Maybe- "Come now Raidriar, don't cry."


	4. Chapter 4

2 things:

I'll be on vacation for the next 2 weeks so I may or may not update... Don't know if there's wifi

Sonicfanx1: So who's side will Nega be on? Siris, Raidriar, the Worker, or will he be neutral? Will be in next chapter.

3rd person

With a rumble like thunder, dirt and stone rained down on the rivals. Roars and thuds also could be heard, and the building shook violently. Raidriar acted quickly, sheathing his sword and shield, and leaping from stone to stone. Many were covered with a thin layer of dirt and web, making it hard to grip. Siris was slower, and he grabbed onto one of the smaller rocks, pulling himself up and pushing off just as quickly. Glancing up, he saw a huge chunk hurtling straight for him. His breath caught, and he jumped for the walls, reaching out into empty space. A moment too late though, for the tip of the rock smashed into his ribs, leaving him clinging to the wall. Most of the dungeon was gone, leaving faint glimmers of light. Forcing himself to move, a seemingly invisible hand pulled him down... Grasping firmly onto the rock and using the last of his strength, he pushed up with his legs towards the light...

Raidriar had already gotten out, and as he gazed out towards the land before him, he saw fields on fire and the occasional glint of steel. In the midst of the turmoil, there was a glowing sphere of energy, with warriors doing all they could to destroy it. Every time someone struck it, it flared black and gradually a strange shape formed inside the ball. The fighters drew back as it began to glow brighter and hotter as the figure grew larger, and as one more foolish archer shot at it, there was the sound of the very air being pushed back as there was an explosion of light and... A fully grown dragon stood in front of them, and with a single swipe, annihilated a quarter of the thousands upon thousands that stood there. With a growl, it unfurled it massive wings and flew away.


	5. Chapter 5

**The worker has a name... What was it again?**

**Thisisasecret: Thanks! I'll try. :) **

**Sonicfanx1: Er, since Siris and Raidriar are rivals, it's a Siris OR Raidriar Choice... Sorry.**

_It was right in front of his eyes. He reached up, towards the light..._

A pain erupted in Siris's side, and his vision flickered. His fingers felt the hard rock and he gripped onto it. Glancing down, he saw a faint humanoid figure swiftly moving out of sight. How was he alive? How was he down there? Who was he? Questions raced through his mind as he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and heaved himself up onto the top of the tower. Opening his eyes, he was temporarily blinded by the sudden light. The rock below him swayed, threatening to collapse at any second. There was no sign of Raidriar. Stumbling towards the stairs, the rock below him rumbled. Mustering the last of his strength, he leaped towards the edge as the stone crumbled. Siris winced as the rock knocked the breath out of him. His eyes opened and widened. The ground was hundreds of feet away (a/n: DONT JUDGE ME) as only half of his body was on solid ground. Or, not so solid ground. A seemingly invisible force shoved him off the edge, and his arms flailed uselessly, attempting to grab onto the rough stone walls. The ground rushed up to meet him...

_He was dead. The void. An empty space of infinite nothingness. A grey, foggy color. Siris had experienced this many times before, countless times, when he went to face Raidriar and the Worker. Mostly he just closed his eyes and waited for it to be over, but not this time. Swimming/Walking towards a random spot in the emptiness, his head turned from side to side. A faint sighing sound reached his ears. He struck out for the sound. After a time, he met Isa. "What are you doing here?" She stared at him. "You don't need to know that. Just watch out for-" She began to disappear. "Don't run into-" She was gone. Just like that. Siris sighed. No more answers until he woke. This would be a long time. He shook his head and sat down on nothing._

__Rebirth, at last! Leaping off the small table that he woke on, he turned to Tel. "Where's Isa?" He demanded. The small robot answered. "She went off on a journey. She would not tell me where, master." Tel dipped his head. Siris shook his head. "Find her!" he snapped. Tel nodded. Siris walked out. Tel shot out and raised his head, attempting to track Isa. A familiar shape landed away from Siris, hidden. "This game is just beginning Siris." Raidriar smiled grimly. He shook his head and sneaked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**I can now say for sure I will update every other Tuesday. :) **

**land the worker was known as Galath... Was it Ragnoroc? (...)**

**Don't forget that you can submit a character! **

**This is sorta a filler chapter. Sorry it's short.**

Siris leaped from his cramped position in the tall grass, surprising the other person that seemed to be searching for him. _Where am I? Who are you, and what are you doing here? Who am I? _His head ached and spun. "Who are you!?" He roared, unsheathing his sword. _She _turned, springing backwards and drawing her weapon. "Siris!" There was faint relief in her voice, mixed with weariness. "Who are you?" Siris hissed. Her head tilted slightly." "It's Isa, Siris. Don't you remember?" "You're not Raidriar... Or Nega..." More questions filled his head. A flash, a beam of light and Raidriar was behind him. "But I am..." he growled. "Welcome back." Silver swirls enveloped his hand mad arm, growing brighter and thicker, until The God King's entire left arm was wrapped inside the cocoon. Siris turned confusedly to Isa, to find she was immobile, unmoving. "Wha-" Siris was cut short by a stifling nothingness, making every attempted movement feel like a dip in lava. The other Deathless leisurely advanced, drawing his sword. "So stay down." Drawing his sword arm back, his cocooned arm snapped forwards.

_It had no floor, and had ground everywhere. It was nowhere, yet it was everywhere at once. It was limited, yet it extended everywhere. It was the perfect example of an eternal prison, if someone could stay dead that long. It was the Void. The second time that day. He remembered every moment of that, feeling guilty that he hadn't remembered Isa. A very familiar voice sounded behind him... "Siris..." A whisper, really. He whirled around. Galath stood behind him, along with Raidriar. "The brave, courageous warrior's last stand! He stands alone, and no one can save him. Once a Deathless dies in the Void, he dies forever. But there are other ways to enter this place." "Maybe he does not stand alone. Suppose there was an ally?" "Traitor." Galath nodded, and Raidriar sprang forwards, his sword in a wide arc above his head. "Nega!" Siris blurted it out, not knowing how he knew who "Nega" was, or how the others knew who he was, or how this person knew him. Nega easily parried the attack, sparks flying. The very air resounded with the power of the Infinity Weapons. _


End file.
